


Lotto

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chaebol, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Interrupting Baekyeol, M/M, Rich Chanyeol, Rich Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Baekhyun drags Kyungsoo out for a night of clubbing, but after three hours, they're still in the same damn club. Luckily, something interesting happens.





	Lotto

**Author's Note:**

> Drink Responsibly!

Kyungsoo glared at his drink in annoyance, remarking to himself for what had to be the third time that night, that the music in this club sucked.

Baekhyun has insisted that they would only stay for a little while, but so far they’d been in the same place for three hours.

They weren’t going anywhere and were probably going to close out their night there.

The thought irritated Kyungsoo, but he wanted to be a good friend, so he dealt with it.

When a somewhat decent song came on, he swayed to the beat and mouthed along to the lyrics, his mood picking up a bit. By the end of the second not-so-bad song, his drink was gone and he was tempted to move to the more densely packed dancefloor.

Like weird telepathy, Baekhyun appeared next to him with another drink, compliments of one of his many club friends and helped Kyungsoo push through the crowd.

The next song was a throwback and before he knew it, Kyungsoo had thrown back his drink and was dancing more loosely, feeling the alcohol course through his system.

“Are you getting drunk, because I miss drunk Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun cupped his hands, attempting to stage whisper to him. Instead of rolling his eyes, he only shrugged and took Baekhyun’s drink out his hand, taking a few sips.

Jagermeister.

He hated the taste, but he figured if he was at least buzzed, the time would go by quicker.

Before long, he was actually dancing, much to Baekhyun’s entertainment and enjoyment.

Everything was going fine until confident hands landed on his waist and someone—definitely male—grinded up against him.

Unlike the usual grabby dancers in the club, this happened to be on beat, so Kyungsoo pressed back, leaning into the person’s chests.

His physical approval and consent spurred the man on and he pressed them even closer together, keeping up with the fast tempo of the song.

The song ended too soon and when the Jager hit Kyungsoo’s system, he threw caution to the wind and turned around to face the mysterious dancer.

Kyungsoo was thankful that the music was too loud for the man to hear his gasp of pleasant surprise. Even in the darkened club, he could tell the man was handsome with his tanned skin, long legs, and impressive clothes.

What the man did notice, however, was how impressed Kyungsoo was with his appearance, so his full lips were pulled into a smug smirk, “like what you see?”

Ordinarily, the words would’ve taken Kyungsoo off guard and he would’ve scoffed in the man’s face, but now that he was toeing the line of tipsy, he figured that the man was interesting and non-threatening.

He could also feel Baekhyun watching their interaction, trying to gauge if Kyungsoo needed someone to help him get away, so he tried to subtly tell his friend that he was fine.

His attempt at subtly failed and the man looked in Baekhyun’s direction, an eyebrow raised, “your friend?”

Kyungsoo gave an embarrassed nod and the man turned around and waved over someone. Soon after, a man that was even taller than him, walked up with shots in his hand.

He looked down at Kyungsoo with a grin and he leaned closer to talk to the man, his eyes darting towards Baekhyun.

“How about you let me buy you and your friend some shots?” Chanyeol asked, his gaze locked on Baekhyun.

Oh, things were about to get interesting.

 

After Kyungsoo retrieved Baekhyun and led him to where the men had a private table, they went through the usual formalities.

Name, age, school or job, ect.

The man he’d been dancing with, Jongin, was three years older than him at 28 and was in business school, getting his Masters. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was 26 and majoring in music at a big university, much to his parent's dismay.

Kyungsoo explained how he and Baekhyun worked for the same company and how they were both 25. Jongin seemed to take an intense interest in Kyungsoo and asked him all types of questions. His friend seemed just as interested in Baekhyun.

When Kyungsoo turned to look at them, they were huddled in a corner of the booth, Chanyeol whispering in Baekhyun’s ear as he grinned and nodded.

“So if I asked you and your friend to come back with me and Chanyeol to drink some more, would you be into that?”

His buzz was starting to wind down, so he poked Baekhyun in the shoulder and before he could even rehash what Jongin had asked him, the other man leaned over and nodded.

“We’d love to go hang with you guys. Right, Soo?”

Perhaps Kyungsoo had underestimated how sober he was because time seemed to move slow as he decided on how to answer.

As he made up his mind to respond, Baekhyun waved a concerning hand in his face, “Earth to Soo.” Kyungsoo’s attention fell back on Jongin and he nodded.

The moment he said yes, Chanyeol stood up and fist pumped, saying something about going get the car.

“Did he just say car?” Baekhyun asked, sipping on his drink as he watched Chanyeol squeeze through the crowd.

 

Just the fact that Chanyeol had a car was shocking and impressive, but when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun actually saw the car, Baekhyun made a low whistling sound.

Kyungsoo didn’t know shit about cars, but he knew by the logo that it was foreign and therefore, very expensive.

Half out of nervousness, he turned to Jongin and chuckled, “you guys must be loaded.” Instead of answering, Jongin just laughed.

At first, the reaction had been confusing, but once they arrived where Jongin and Chanyeol lived, Kyungsoo immediately understood.

Chanyeol’s fancy foreign car was just a drop in the proverbial bucket.

Located on the 50th floor, the first thing that caught Kyungsoo’s eye was the large, pristinely clean window overlooking the Hangang River and a few other beautifully lit buildings.

“This is actually one of my parents' apartments, but they let us live here,” Jongin mentioned, taking Kyungsoo’s look of amazement as a conversation starter.

 

After a few shots of imported whiskey, Kyungsoo’s head was buzzing and everything Jongin said was so funny. So much so, that when Kyungsoo looked down, he realized he was nearly in the man’s lap.

Baekhyun, unsurprisingly, was straddling Chanyeol’s lap and kissing him like the answer to life was behind his teeth. The low moaning from the other couple would’ve been off-putting to Kyungsoo any other time, but now it actually spurred him into pressing his lips against Jongin’s.

Jongin immediately pulled Kyungsoo into his lap and while his tongue explored the ridges of his teeth and his hands explored whatever they could reach, Kyungsoo hung on for the ride.

“Wanna take things to my room?” Jongin asked, his voice deep with arousal when he pulled away from Kyungsoo.

This time he didn’t hesitate and nodded immediately. The grin Jongin gave him made his stomach twist on itself and he allowed Jongin to lead him to his bedroom, casting one last look at Baekhyun.

It seemed like they weren’t even going to make it to Chanyeol’s room because Baekhyun’s hands were already down the other man’s pants.

He always did work fast.

 

Despite Jongin being nearly as drunk as Kyungsoo, he was still coordinated and got off both their clothes before he backed Kyungsoo onto his bed.

The entire time, Kyungsoo's heart was beating like crazy because the situation was wild. Wilder than anything he’d ever gotten into, including when Baekhyun convinced him into going to Cancun when they were college students.

Jongin was good at kissing but when he finally got down to suck Kyungsoo’s dick after peppering countless kisses down the column of his neck, then onto his chest and stomach, Kyungsoo swore he saw god.

He knew his dick wasn’t big, but he also knew it was nothing to scoff at, so when Jongin immediately deep throated him, he wasn’t ready.

Everything was so hot and wet and when Jongin’s hand pressed on his hip to keep him still, he shivered at the warmth.

He almost wished the light was on so he could see Jongin in all his bronze glory, but when Jongin’s very aroused cock brushed against his knee, he had a hard time putting a cap on his excitement.

Baekhyun must’ve been having an equally thrilling time because he heard high pitched moans come from the living room.

 

Jongin’s fingers were long, just like his legs and Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back when Jongin let him fall from his mouth and moved lower.

A synthetic strawberry scent filled the air soon after, then those thick, long fingers were pressing inside of him and stroking his prostate with ease.

He had to make sure when this was done and they’d sobered up, that he got Jongin’s number for another time, if the man was interested.

Kyungsoo nearly came the last time Jongin crooked his fingers and he prayed the man would hurry up and fuck him.

Jongin seemed to read his mind and removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before he got the strawberry lube and coated his dick, then moved between Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“You ready?” There was no way Jongin could see him nodding frantically, but he could definitely hear the rustle of the sheets and pillows underneath Kyungsoo’s head.

 

Jongin was quick to set a steady pace and before long, Kyungsoo couldn’t hear Baekhyun over the sounds of his own moans, Jongin’s groans and the subtle squeak of the bed.

The alcohol flowed through his bloodstream, making all of his senses heightened, so every time Jongin touched him or rubbed against his prostate, he was squirming and moaning louder than usual.

“Is it good?” Jongin asked, his words ringing clear in Kyungsoo’s ears. He could only nod and grip onto Jongin’s shoulders tighter, closing his eyes when their bodies would meet with a wet smack.

When Jongin finally reached between their bodies to stroke Kyungsoo, he forwent the lube and used the conspicuous amounts of pre-come from Kyungsoo to ease the friction.

With practiced ease, he synced the movement of his hand with his hips and used his free hand to hold Kyungsoo where his back was arching off the bed.  
All it took were a few firmly gripped strokes and well-angled pushes into his body before he came harder than he had in a long time. Jongin had only given him another one of his cocky grins and fucked him through it, muttering about how tight Kyungsoo was as he continued to hit his prostate, prolonging the feeling of his orgasm.

Even as Kyungsoo was coming down, little jolts of pleasure shot through his body until Jongin pressed flush against Kyungsoo’s ass, shivering as he came.

Immediately, warmth filled Kyungsoo and the feeling shouldn’t have been as satisfying as it was, yet there was Kyungsoo, moaning when Jongin pulled away and stood up from the bed. On slightly unsteady legs, Kyungsoo noted, Jongin walked through another door and came back with a warm towel.

He half expected Jongin to just throw it at him, then tell him to get his stuff and leave, but he didn’t. Instead, he wiped both of them clean and lay in the bed, immediately turning to his side to stare at Kyungsoo.

“To tell you the truth, I was a little surprised I could get it up. We drank so much,” Jongin spoke, another smile forming on his lips as Kyungsoo nodded and reached to pull the covers over them. “I hope it’s not weird, but I’m kind of a cuddler,” Jongin started.

However, he didn’t get to finish because the bedroom door opened and Chanyeol staggered in, clad only in his underwear, which was on backward. In the very little light, Kyungsoo could see that Baekhyun had truly left his mark(s) all over Chanyeol’s thighs, collar and chest.

“Damn, that was fucking crazy,” Chanyeol sighed, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Instead of being weirded out, as Kyungsoo was, Jongin only sat up straight and nodded, reaching to pat his friend on the back.

No more than a minute later, Baekhyun walked into the room in the same state of undress and sat down by Kyungsoo, obviously still at least tipsy, “his cock is huge. I can’t feel it right now, but I know I’mma feel it tomorrow. I don’t care though. It was so good.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if Baekhyun had intended for his words to only be for Kyungsoo, but since he’d said them so loudly, both Jongin and Chanyeol heard and the latter blushed and scratched his head.

Drunk Baekhyun was never good at reading the room, so he continued to describe exactly how Chanyeol had fucked him, only stopping once or twice to hiccup or burp. When he finally finished, Kyungsoo glanced over at Jongin who was attempting to not laugh and Chanyeol, who now was significantly lit in the table lamp Jongin had turned on, the color of a ripe tomato.

“Anyway, enough about me and my newfound love of Chanyeol’s dick. Did Jongin fuck you? It definitely looks like it.”

This time it was Kyungsoo’s turn to blush and he refused to give him a clear answer, despite the fact that he was completely naked underneath the sheets and there was a lingering stickiness between his thighs.

“Hey Yeol, looks like Baek could use some rest,” Jongin spoke up, clearing his throat. It wasn’t clear if he wanted them to leave so they could sleep or fuck more, but Kyungsoo decided to assist him either way.

“Baek, since you love his dick so much, why don’t you go back and show him how much. I’m sure Chanyeol would appreciate it,” Baekhyun squinted at Kyungsoo and seemed to give the idea some thought before he nodded and stood up, having to readjust when he nearly lost his balance.

“That’s a good idea Soo. Thanks,” Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, “you wanna re-watch one of those Netflix Marvel shows? I’ll suck your dick too.”

Drunk Baekhyun was rather crass and straightforward as well.

As the pair left, Baekhyun making sure to turn around and wink like only him and Kyungsoo were in on what he was planning with Chanyeol, Jongin and Kyungsoo were alone again.

“We both have really interesting friends…” Unlike the smirks Jongin had been giving him earlier, the smile that graced his lips was a truly genuine one.

“You could put it that way.”

 

As shameless as Baekhyun’s suggestion of activity had been, Jongin and Kyungsoo followed suit and turned on the TV, eventually settling for a cooking show, which was entertaining to both Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Until it wasn’t.

Until Kyungsoo was back in Jongin’s lap, kissing his neck and grinding against him.

Until Jongin was buried to the hilt inside of Kyungsoo as the man rocked his hips forward and backward, moaning when Jongin thumbed at the slit of his dick and his teeth lightly grazed one of his nipples.

“Fuck, you’re so good Kyungsoo,” Jongin groaned, biting his lower lip.

Everything about Jongin was arousing, so Kyungsoo continued to bounce in his lap, picking up the pace when Jongin kept talking, saying all kinds of sexy things to him.

“When you were underneath me earlier and you squeezed me with your thighs, I almost came. They’re so nice. I hope you’ll let me taste them more next time,”

Kyungsoo was supposed to be in charge considering how quickly he was raising and dropping himself in Jongin’s lap, but he couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks or the partially choked sound that came from his mouth.

Another gasp rose from his mouth when Jongin matched his furious pace, meeting each of his drops down with a sharp thrust up.

One finishing squeeze made Kyungsoo spilling white onto both of their chests and Jongin followed soon after, his free hand gripped tightly on Kyungsoo’s waist.

Instead of climbing out Jongin’s lap immediately, Kyungsoo sat there, his arms still wrapped around Jongin’s neck as he caught his breath.

“You planning to stay there?” Jongin asked, his warm breath tickling Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo shrugged and was about to get off when the bedroom door banged open again, revealing Baekhyun and Chanyeol, playfully bickering about something.

Even when they saw the position that their friends were, they stood in front of the bed.

“Please tell Chanyeol that League is better than Warcraft! It’s the superior game!” Baekhyun squaked, glaring up at Chanyeol. In response, the man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Jongin’s arms settled around Kyungsoo’s waist and leaned from in front of him, “both of you are not only stuck in the past, but you’re also lame. Overwatch is way better than either of those decrepit games.” There was a stretch of silence in the room before Baekhyun huffed and Chanyeol gave it some thought.

It was only then that the two really noticed Kyungsoo’s position and Baekhyun started giggling, making his way to the side of the bed. Their bottom halves were covered with the sheets, but that didn’t matter as Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, “is he like…inside…”

When Kyungsoo lurched to smack or grab Baekhyun, who darted out his reach, Jongin let out a pained moan.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Chanyeol, let’s go,” Baekhyun laughed, grabbing the taller man before they shuffled out the room.

“Sorry,” Jongin waved away the apology and helped Kyungsoo climb off since his legs had fallen asleep.

 

They talked for nearly an hour before Jongin started yawning, signaling what they were both feeling.

“I wanted to suggest that we go shower, but I’m not sure I even have enough energy for that. What about you?” Kyungsoo agreed and took the towel from earlier, wiping the both of them clean before he settled back underneath the covers.

As promised, the moment he got comfortable, Jongin scooted closer and spooned Kyungsoo, falling asleep soon after.

 

The first thing that registered when Kyungsoo woke up, was that he was warm. Warmer than usual.

As he took a survey of his surroundings, he nodded inwardly and recalled the events of the previous night and earlier in that morning. If the time projected onto the wall from a needlessly expensive alarm clock was anything to go by, then it was nearly 4 o’clock in the daytime.

He should get up, grab Baekhyun and go home.

However, when he tried to move to do so, Jongin tightened his grip about Kyungsoo’s waist and let out a low whine.

Easier said than done, right?

After some thought, Kyungsoo just decided to roll over and pat Jongin on the shoulder as he spoke softly, “hey I need to get up.”

With another whine, Jongin let him go and he slipped from the bed, struggling to locate his clothes because the room was almost pitch black, courtesy of the heavy—expensive—curtains that covered the large window.

After locating his pants, he found his phone and used the flashlight to find everything else.

Just as he was in pursuit of his final sock, Jongin yawned and sat up slowly, slumping against the headboard, “you should shower and eat before you leave.” His voice was groggy and deep and it scared Kyungsoo, who’d been deep in his own head and thoughts.

“I think it might be better if I just go. I’ve been here nearly all day and you probably want your space,” Jongin huffed and shook his head, immediately regretting it as he clutched his forehead.

“I don’t think mixing soju with Jager or whiskey was one of my better ideas,” Kyungsoo waited for a beat, then he started to put on his clothes.

For a one night stand, he’d already overstayed and Ink and Pepper would be wondering where he was.

“I have to go home and check on my dogs, so I’ll see you later,” with that, Kyungsoo found the door and slipped out in the living room, immediately making eye contact with what he assumed with the house staff.

“God, they really are fucking rich,” a voice hooted from the kitchen. When Kyungsoo turned, he saw Baekhyun leaning against the counter, drinking what looked like a fresh smoothie, “Songhee made this for me and it’s fucking delicious. I don’t feel like death anymore. Here, take a sip.” With that, he shoved the smoothie into Kyungsoo’s face.

Not wanting his friend to waste anything, he took a few sips and nodded, agreeing that it was good. It’d definitely stopped the sloshing feeling inside his stomach.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun grinned and pulled on his jacket, which was carefully laid across the arm of the couch, “asleep. Out like a light.”

As they left, Baekhyun said goodbye to the staff, who he’d come to know in the last few hours thanks to a quick trip to the bathroom to throw up. Apparently, he’d looked so pitiful that the cook and cleaning women had coddled him and made him a smoothie.

 

Trying to exit the building had been a task, but with the help of two residents and a friendly security guard who called them a taxi, they managed to get out after thirty minutes.

On the ride to Kyungsoo’s apartment, Baekhyun slumped against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and fell asleep, snoring loudly.

“Long night?” The taxi driver asked, looking up in the mirror. Kyungsoo nodded and gave the man a small smile.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Waking Baekhyun up had been a task, but once he got the man to keep his eyes open, he scanned his transport card and got out the taxi.

Baekhyun stumbled behind Kyungsoo in the lobby and into the empty elevator. When he was finally able to get inside and lay in Kyungsoo’s bed, he passed out, leaving Kyungsoo to himself.

He quickly showered and brushed his teeth, eyeing the purpling hickies on his collar and on his thighs. As he touched one of the bigger ones, Jongin’s words echoed in his mind.

“I hope you’ll let me taste them more next time.”

A shiver ran up his spine and he pulled on some clean clothes, debating if he wanted to order food or cook something.

When he decided on the latter and reached for his phone, he saw an unread message on his phone.

Without thinking about it, his heart started to race and he opened it, eyeing the contents.

 _KimJjong: Baekhyun drunkenly sent your KKT, so I thought I would message you. If you just want this to be a_ one-time _thing, then I understand. If not, then feel free to message me. Maybe we can hang out? Also, let me know when you get home._

Underneath his message, there were three separate Ryan emoticons, each showing how hopeful he was that Kyungsoo would talk to him again.

The gesture was so cute and ridiculous that Kyungsoo had to put down his phone and stare at the wall for a few moments before he picked it back up and accepted the message, thus adding Jongin to his contacts.

DoKsoo _: I meant to give it to you. I was just caught up and being awkward. We’re home now and Baekhyun is starfished across my bed._

For good measure, Kyungsoo sent a generic emoji, boasting a rather uncomfortable thumbs up.

While he waited for a response, he browsed the pictures on Jongin’s profile and noticed that the man had three dogs of his own.

Something in common.

Speaking of dogs, Ink and Pepper came bounding out their room, finally awake and aware that Kyungsoo had come home.

“Some watchdogs you both are,” Kyungsoo muttered as he kneeled down, scratching under their chins.

Pepper wandered past Kyungsoo and walked into the bedroom, glancing at Baekhyun. He gave an annoyed huff and walked out, yipping at Kyungsoo’s feet.

“I know. He’s in your spot.” Almost as if the dog understood him, he stopped yipping and curled up by his feet, letting out another huff, “so moody.”

Kyungsoo gave the dogs fresh water, refilled their food and disposed of the soiled puppy pads, washing his hands immediately after. For a moment, he looked over at his phone and saw three message notifications.

_KimJjong: That’s good to know. Are you free tomorrow?_

_We could go to this dog park I know._

_I could_ come _pick all of you up?_

He stared at the screen for far longer than was necessary and took a deep breath, his fingers hovering over the keyboard, unsure of what to type.

Five minutes passed before he settled on a simple okay.

_DoKsoo: Sure! :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Soju does not play too well with other alcohols, especially if you mix dark and light. Take my advice.


End file.
